


In a Difficult Hour

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Daily, Drabble, F/M, Family, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Post-TRoS, day 22, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: On Jakku, Rey lives to survive, bargaining with the treacherous Plutt for any kind of sustenance.After leaving Jakku, Rey’s perspective on life changes.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	In a Difficult Hour

**Author's Note:**

> For Damerey Daily prompt:  
>  _“It well may be that in a difficult hour… I might be driven to sell your love for peace… or trade the memory of this night for food… It may well be – I do not think I would.”_

* * *

“One-half portion.”

Rey has counted her life in measures (her ribcage measured in fingerspans, as hunger snarled, exhaustion loomed).

“Two portions.”

There was never anything on Jakku she wouldn’t have traded for another portion, the chance of food (death waiting, as hungry as she was)

“...Sixty portions.”

Until BeeBee-Ate. Until friendship. 

Rey sits on base and looks out on the Resistance, knowing they are her home and no number of portions exists that could tempt her sway.

(Rey curls up at his side while he sleeps, bare and sated, and knows that Poe cannot be measured by any finite thing)


End file.
